


Waistcoat

by vectacular



Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Model Ryuji, it's what he deserves!, ryuji has a good life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: It's his and Ryuji's first date and Ren's a tiny bit nervous.A lot nervous.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540372
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Waistcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Model Ryuji... more... there needs to be more...

Ren fiddles with the hair on his forehead, squinting at the shiny elevator wall. _Stop being nervous, it’s only Ryuji_ , he thinks. Which makes him even _more_ nervous. 

Ryuji, his best friend. His best friend that is a known model. His best friend who he’s recently confessed to, and now they’re going on a _date?!!?_ Ryuji, who deserves the world, who’s still so kind and bright, even with his rocky past.

Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and puts his hand over it. _Are the contacts too much? Or the outfit?_ Ann said the simple black dress pants and white dress shirt, along with shiny shoes would fit where they’re going, as well as knock Ryuji off his feet, so he hopes he’s not _too_ overdressed. 

The elevator reaches Ryuji’s floor, and he gulps down his nerves as he walks through, knocking on Ryuji’s door before he can even think about it. Or _over_ think. 

It’s a few second before the door opens, and he freezes. They both freeze. 

“Ren,” Ryuji says. He focuses on not dying as eyes scan him up and down, not willing to move away from Ryuji’s face. “You look nice,” Ryuji’s cheeks go red, and Ren feels his own cheeks flush. 

“They let you keep the vest?” His mouth says of its own accord as he looks down from Ryuji’s simple dangly silver earring, down to a striped dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with a fitted black waistcoat over it, which he _distinctly_ remembers from a shoot Ryuji did. “I mean― you look, uh, amazing,” he mumbles. He thought Ryuji’s pants were black, but they seem to be a dark red now that’s he’s looking, along with a silver chain hanging on them.

“They’re always givin’ me stuff,” Ryuji says with a shrug, kicking against the floor with spiked boots, and Ren nods, _of course there are people who do that_ , happy to know that he’s not the only one that wants to give Ryuji things. “You don’t think it’s too much?” Ryuji scratches his neck, and Ren sees the spiked bracelet. 

Frowning, he considers the entire outfit again, taking his time to drink it all in. “It’s perfect,” he exclaims. 

Ryuji ducks his head, blush deepening, “also, uh, are you sure about the place? All those rich assholes would probably be there,” his date says, scrunching his nose. 

“All the more reason to go. To annoy them,” he points out, and Ryuji’s face lights up.

“Hell yeah!”

( _Maybe_ he has three copies of the photoshoot of Ryuji in formalwear, featuring the waistcoat, but his all time favourite so far is the one where Ryuji’s in a leather jacket, first few buttons undone, with a red neckerchief not even done around his neck. Ryuji’s hands, in yellow gloves, are twining around the neckerchief as he smiles and laughs. After all this time, Ren’s not even sure if Ryuji’s meant to be selling anything in that shoot or if it’s just a blessing from some benevolent god.)

* * *

Ren was worried about how they’d act knowing it’s a _date_ , but it’s easy enough to fall into their usual habits, which he’s glad for. The train ride and the walk to their ritzy restaurant is passed with shy smiles as they talk about their friends, or the restaurant. 

The waiter gives them a distasteful _look_ once they reveal their reservation. “Ren, you know I could pay for all―“ Ryuji says as they sit down across from each other. The restaurant has gold-plated cutlery, plates, everything, the whole place screaming _rich_. 

“Half,” he says as he looks around. The gold chandelier with it’s lights doesn’t hold a candle to Ryuji, so that’s one strike against it. 

“But still, you have other things to pa―“

“ _Half_ ,” he says firmly, narrowing his eyes. 

Ryuji sighs, “okay, alright,” the blond leans back in his chair. Ryuji leans his arms on the table, and they start to hear scandalized gasps and harsh whispers from other guests. “Why this place for our date, anyway?” 

Ren sniffs and leans closer, “it has the best ramen apparently.”

“We’ll see about that.” 

* * *

The ramen is, admittedly, _very_ good. Not mind-blowing like the price-tag it has, but. You know. Delicious. Wagyu beef and other expensive ingredients, and Ren can see that Ryuji’s considering buying some wagyu beef with however his budget is. The company helps, with how Ryuji grins as they play footsie under the table. 

Once they’ve finished their ramen, Ryuji starts to look embarrassed, “when did these… you know, happen?” Ryuji asks, and Ren tilts his head to the side, confused. “Your, uh. Feelings. For me?” 

“Uh,” he bites his lip, feeling flustered. “I don’t know? I followed your shoots once I saw that big billboard that was in Shibuya?” He shrugs, fondly remembering the billboard which had Ryuji doing a peace sign with some sportswear at the start of his career, “but then I met you in uni, and it all happened from there?” He says quietly.

“Oh,” Ryuji breathes, face even more red. “For me, it was around the time when I was in that bad place ‘cuz the physical therapy was tough, an’ you were there for me, when people usually… weren’t,” Ryuji fiddles with his bracelet, “I thought I was so lucky to have you, and… yeah,” Ryuji gives him a soft smile, and his heart skips, “I’m still lucky to have you.” 

“You’ll always have me,” he promises. _Is ‘I love you’ too much for a first date? Probably_ , he thinks. Even with their years of friendship, and strong bond, it’s still too soon, even though his heart is bursting with it. 

* * *

After their very expensive ramen, they finish their dinner off with some gelato they see on the way back to the station. Ren gets a lemon and orange, with Ryuji getting a chocolate gelato. 

They link arms and giggle as they talk about everything, sharing their gelato and deciding to finish it off before they get packed into the train. 

"Best date ever," Ren says with a grin as they come up to Ryuji's door. "You'll have to step it up for the next one."

Ryuji huffs and waves his hand as he leans against his door, looking unfairly and carelessly handsome as he does so. "You can count on me," Ryuji grins in response. A hand grabs onto his, and his pulse jumps as he gets dragged closer. 

"I'm sure you will," he whispers, staring at Ryuji's face―the soft brown eyes, lightly freckled cheeks and those _lips_ ―

His heart skips even more as their lips touch, kissing chastely, and he closes his eyes, melting. Arms go around his shoulder, and he could happily stay, kissing Ryuji against the other's door indefinitely, but the kiss soon ends. 

" _Ren_ ," is whispered against his ear. Part of him hopes that Ryuji wants him to stay, even with him having to get his work files in the morning. 

"I should go," he mutters, still in Ryuji's arms. "I don't want to," he pouts. 

Sighing, Ryuji gently separates them, "I don't want you to go either. Text me when you get home. And when you wake up!" 

"Fine. Only if I can get a picture of you like this," he says imperiously, gesturing to Ryuji. 

" _What?!_ Why?"

Ren puts a hand on his heart, "because my boyfriend is so devastatingly handsome, I don't even know what I'd do if I don't try to get pictures of his beauty," he intones, happy to see Ryuji's face get redder with every word. 

Ryuji kicks the floor and stutters incoherently, "then I want pics of you too, since you're so beautiful!" Ryuji says it defiantly, glaring at him. 

They both burst into laughter, posing by themselves and with each other.

_**[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to be because of some very pretty art of Ryuji, and now my mind is just chanting "model Ryuji" ad nauseum. [The art in question.](https://twitter.com/usao_u/status/1106907876826578944?s=19)
> 
> Me, thinking about dressed up Ryuji: formal, but make it _punk_. ~~I'd wear his outfit so much.~~
> 
> We had a blackout for a bit, so I mostly wrote on my phone to pass the time. 
> 
> _Now with a sequel![ **Pastel**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424209)_
> 
> Comments and kudos are very loved~ ♥ 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/189593097080/w-listen-model-ryuji-that-is-all-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1204439321421303808)


End file.
